C'était trop tard
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Tu as mis trop longtemps à venir, j'ai dépéris... Death fic


C'était la fin. Je partais, sans me retourner. Tu croyais que je t'avais promis de revenir à cause de ce baiser ? Idiot, c'est toi qui ne devait plus faire de baisers d'adieu. Pas moi. Alors si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te ferais un sourire avant de partir. Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de voir au travers, il faut dire que tu as vraiment le don de me surprendre.

Il est partit. J'aurais voulu le retenir mais je sais très bien que ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il n'aurait même pas daigné tourné le visage. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie de le rattraper qui me manquait. Ah, que j'aurais voulu courir et sauter dans ses bras. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir droit à ses étreintes, pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes... Jamais je n'oublierais ce moment. Je crois bien que toute façon, je suis comme Safu selon lui. Si elle était une fille à se réserver pour un gars, comme il l'a si bien dit, je pense être pareil. Ce sera lui et même si le temps passe, ce sera toujours lui. Je n'ai pas mentis quand je lui est dit que je pensais qu'il m'était destiné. Je l'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Même si ma mort viens avant que je ne le revois, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave parce que tant que son souvenir ne s'évanouit pas, je serais heureux. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je me disais à ce moment là.

Je traine dans les restes du district ouest. Je me fais aussi discret que mes souris. Je ne veut pas le revoir, je ne veut pas qu'il me reconnaisse. Même s'il me manque, je n'ai plus aucune raison de le revoir. Bien entendu, je pourrais trouver un prétexte pour retourner auprès de lui mais, ce que j'ai vu de lui dans le centre correctionnel m'a complètement refroidis. J'ai peur qu'il soit toujours comme ça, qu'il ne soit plus le Shion que je connais. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir alors qu'il sera un autre. Au fond de moi, je souhaite juste qu'il n'aie pas changer, que je puisse le revoir et passer le reste de mes jours à lui faire jouer du Shakespeare avec moi...

J'espère qu'il va revenir. De tout mon cœur. Je suis devenu sourd à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Ma mère s'inquiète beaucoup mais je n'y peut rien, je l'aime, je l'attends, il ne revient pas et ne reviendras peut être jamais, je déprime. Je m'enferme dans ma petite bulle de souvenir parce qu'il ne me reste plus que ça. Son image commence à devenir floue, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler précisément les détails de son visage, je ne me souvient plus de la couleur exacte de ses yeux si touchant, j'ai oublié la sensation de sa main qui me caresse les cheveux. Il commence à partir, à s'effacer et, j'ai peur. Si je l'oublie, c'est la fin, si je l'oublie, je meurs.

Je veux le revoir. Normalement, je n'ai aucun sentiment. Ceux qui s'attachent sont ceux qui perdent. Mais maintenant, c'est finit. Oui, s'en est finis du Nezumi qui pensait ça. Parce que le Nezumi qui pensait ça n'avait jamais connu un manque pareil. Même pendant les quatre premières années où j'ai été séparé de lui, ce n'était pas aussi dur. Sans doute parce que je pouvais encore le surveiller grâce à mes souris. Je pouvais encore le voir, écouter sa voix, savoir qu'il allait bien. Mais là, il n'y a plus que le doute et l'angoisse. Ils deviennent maitres de moi, de tout mon être, ils me possèdent, m'obsèdent, me contrôlent. Je ne devient plus qu'un animal sauvage craintif et apeuré, mu uniquement par ses plus bas instincts de survie. Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par devenir le même que cette Inukashi... Ce serait bien dommage. Que dirait Shion s'il me voyait comme ça ? Que ferait-il s'il était là, en ce moment ? Ah... Shion...

Le temps passe. Je ne l'oublie pas pour autant. C'est même impossible. J'ai eu tellement peur que mon cerveau oublie son prénom que je l'ai écrit sur chaque parcelle vierge de mon mur. Comme ça, partout où je regarde, il est là, avec moi. Je ne l'oublie pas. J'ai essayé de faire un portrait de lui, pour me souvenir des traits de son visage. Ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Les secondes deviennent des minutes, les minutes deviennent des heures, les heures des jours, les jours des mois et les mois des années. Finalement, il ne revient pas. Peut être qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Peut être qu'il est déjà revenu et que je ne l'ai pas vu. Oui, il est revenu mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué parce que je suis tellement obsédé par l'idée de ne pas l'oublier que je ne vois plus rien autour de moi. Je ne me créer plus aucun souvenir comme ça, impossible d'effacer ceux que j'ai de lui. Je ne sort plus, je garde les yeux fermés à visualiser cette petite pièce étroite où l'on étaient si bien tout les deux... Avec Hamlet et Cravate... Avec tout ses livres qui donnait une odeur si particulière à cette pièce et une allure de bibliothèque si douce, si agréable... Par moment, j'ai l'impression que le cours du temps s'inverse et qu'il est de nouveau là, à dormir paisiblement sur son lit et j'entends encore sa respiration lente et régulière qui me berce...

J'en ai assez. Tant pis pour mes principes ! Je veux le voir et je vais le voir. Tant pis pour No.6 ! Shion est plus important que tout cela. Shion est mon avenir parce que sans lui, ce n'est pas possible. Sans lui, je ne suis plus moi. Je ne vis qu'à travers lui, j'ai besoin de lui. Je le veux. C'est lui et personne d'autre. C'est comme cela, je n'ai pas choisis, c'est tombé sur lui et ça sera lui jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à temps que je disparaisse, il sera mien. Je veux vraiment le revoir de toute mes forces. Je vais d'abord envoyer une souris et puis, j'aviserais ensuite.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Le soleil se lève et laisse sa lumière filtrée à travers mes rideaux trop fins. Il me brule les yeux, je me retourne dans mon lit. Je crois bien que je perd espoir. Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que je l'attends mais il ne revient toujours pas. Peut être qu'il est mort... Ah, voilà, à penser à de pareilles idioties, je pleure. Tant pis. S'il est mort, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : le rejoindre. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé le revoir. Le toucher. L'embrasser. Le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je m'en fiche, su moment qu'il est là, avec moi. Mais il n'est pas là. Aucune nouvelle, rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de me donner la mort. Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je suis déjà mort. Peut être pas physiquement mais sentimentalement. Et bientôt, c'est ma conscience qui suivra. Elle suivra mes sentiments et les retrouvera aussi loin soient-ils. Ah, Nezumi... Je veux prononcer ton prénom encore une fois mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus, ma voix est cassée. Je suis immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je suis perdu. Si je pouvais me voir, je verrais que je suis devenu bien maigre. Que mes yeux ont perdu leur éclat. Que mes cheveux sont ternes et sales. Que mes lèvre sont sèches. Que je n'ai vraiment plus aucune allure. Mais, je ne me vois pas. Et toi, me vois-tu de là où tu es ?

Je l'ai revu. Indirectement bien sur, mais cela m'a suffit. C'est vraiment déplorable. Je n'en reviens pas de l'état dans lequel il est. Je dois agir, faire quelque chose, je ne peut pas le laisser comme cela sans rien dire. Je ne peux pas regarder la personne que j'aime se détruire comme il le fait. Il faut que je le rejoigne. Mais j'ai quelques petites affaires à régler avant. Attends moi, Shion ! Ne fais pas de bêtises, j'arrive vite. Bientôt je serais là, près de toi alors patiente encore un tout petit peu, je te promet de te serrer dans mes bras tout doucement pour ne pas te briser alors tient juste encore un petit peu !

Un matin, je me suis levé. J'ai sentis mon corps. Il me fait vraiment mal, je suis courbaturé de partout, mes muscles sont endoloris, la migraine me gagne, les vertiges arrivent plus vite que je ne le crois. Je ne tombe pas, pourtant, et je vais à la cuisine. Je ne veux pas manger. Ma mère me regarde mais elle ne dit rien. Elle y a renoncer il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Je sors. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avait pas respiré l'air de l'extérieur. Mes jambes sont trop maigres. J'ai bien du mal à marcher. J'ai mis un manteau assez ample pour que personne ne puisse voir à quoi je ressemble réellement même si mon visage doit être squelettique. J'ai pris un peu d'argent. Je sais ou je vais. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je sais que c'est mal, que ça ne colle pas du tout avec mon image de garçon gentil mais tant pis. On m'avait déjà parler de ce moyen. Il vous permet d'oublier tout ce qui vous tracasse, de décoller et de voir les étoiles. J'en ai marre de ne rien faire alors, je vais simplement aller rejoindre Nezumi au milieu des étoiles. Qui y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

Tiens, ça y est, je revois cet homme qui me l'avait déjà proposé une fois. J'y vais. Je sais ce que je dois lui demander mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'espère qu'il pourra me montrer.

« Te revoilà ? Tu es prêt cette fois ? »

Je ne parvins qu'à lui répondre un petit oui timide. Il me donne enfin ce dont j'ai besoin. Normalement, on ne trouve plus ce genre de chose à No.6, mais il existe de la contrebande partout et si les règles sont crées, c'est bien pour être franchies non ?

« A-attends ! Explique moi comment on fait ! »

L'homme se retourne et soupire un bon coup... Il sort de sa poche un briquet, une cuillère et une seringue jetable.

« Regarde bien, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Tu met ta poudre dans la cuillère. Si c'est de la bonne, elle fond bien et ne fais pas de caillots. T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je fournis pas de la merde. Tu la fait fondre avec ton briquet comme ça et puis tu piques avec ta seringue. Ne la remplie jamais complètement en n'en prends jamais trop. Les doses peuvent êtres mortelles. Ensuite, tu te piques, en laissant rentrer le sang. Tu vois, regarde, sa se mélange à l'intérieur et là, tu t'envoie tout dans les veines ! »

C'est une sensation vraiment étrange. Je me sens glissé le long du mur. L'effet est immédiat, je ferme les yeux. Le type me demande de le payer. Je lui ai acheté de quoi me faire environ 5 doses dit-il. Alors que je suis complètement ailleurs, j'arrive a trouver mon argent et à lui donner. Je cache la poudre, c'est très convoité. Je suis toujours assis au milieu de cette rue. Je n'ai pas conscience de cette rue. Je découvre des choses que je n'avais jamais vues avant. C'est fou tout ce que ce monde cache en réalité. En tout cas, je suis tellement heureux que j'en ai oublié Nezumi. Je suis dans un autre monde, un autre univers que moi seul connait. C'est un endroit où il n'y a pas de souffrance, pas de pensées sombres, rien qui me rends triste. Ce monde est magique. Et il ne m'aura fallu pas plus de deux semaines pour avoir envie d'y être en permanence... Il avait raison ce type, une fois que tu as vu ce monde, tu veux tout le temps y retourner...

Je vais le revoir. J'ai mis un peu de temps a revenir mais il fallait vraiment que j'arrange mon ancienne demeure pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Ça a été un peu plus long que prévu mais je suis prêt maintenant. Je vais le revoir, revoir son doux visage, ses yeux magnifiques, tout ce qui le définit. J'espère qu'il n'a pas plus dépérit. Qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises graves. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se donner la mort de toute façon. Je retourne à Lost Town, là où il est censé vivre avec sa mère. Mais je la trouve seule, en train de fermer sa boutique. Je n'ose pas aller lui parler pour lui demander où est Shion. Son visage marqué par la tristesse et la fatigue me donne peur de la réponse que je pourrais recevoir. Mais je dois le faire. Je veux savoir, je suis Nezumi, je ne suis pas faible, je peux supporter la réalité.

« Où est Shion ? »

Karan se retourne. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de me voir mais juste un peu déçue.

« Tu arrives un peu tard. Je pense qu'il est quelque part dans l'ancien district ouest... Je ne te garantis pas l'état dans lequel tu le trouveras. »

Sa voix me glace le sang. Je me retourne, me met à courir, je veux le revoir le plus vite possible, je veux le sauver. Je cours, je perds haleine jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où se tenait le mur avant. Il est là, par terre, écroulé, les yeux fermés, un seringue encore plantée dans son bras.

« Shion... »

J'ai mis trop longtemps... Pardon Shion.

END


End file.
